Hugging Draco
by Ron is the cute one
Summary: Ron tells how Hermione became his girlfriend, and how he willingly hugged Draco Malfoy. But it's mostly Romione fluffiness! YAH! Please Read and Review and feel free to PM me! Flames are welcome! rated T just to be safe. Kissing but nothing graphic.


-Hugging Draco Malfoy-

by: Ron_is_the_cute_one

Chapter 1

I, Ronald Weasley woke up one cold December morning at Hogwarts. It was Wednesday, however, I had the month off because of Christmas. I had to go Christmas shopping that day. Christmas was on bloody Monday for Merlins sake! And I had still not gotten my family and friends something yet. I got up, showered *BRRR* and put on a long sleeve Red and Gold Gryffendore shirt and a pair of new jeans on. Then I put on my warmest robe, and after tossing my shoes on, I went down into the common room. All my room mates were fast asleep even though it was 11:23 am. Then set off towards Hogs-mead.

After about two hours of shopping, I managed to get: A pink heart neckless for Gin, two pairs of wool beaters gloves for Fred and George, a new pair of seeker goggles that where fleece lined for flying in the snow, they were also fog proof. And a gold locket for mum that had a picture space for each of her children, 7. And candy baskets for Dean, Seamus, and Neville. And I had gotten a new quill and ink for percy, and a mini dragon figure for Charlie, and a picture frame for Bill with a picture of the whole family in it, including Fleur. Now all I had was…Hermione. Nothing was good enough for the girl I loved. I guessed I would just have to style for a nice gift, like a…NECKLESS! I could get her a neckless, so I headed into Darrel's Jewelers.

"Hello, My name is Fiona, can I help you with anything?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I need to get a neackless for my girlfriend." I said. Why I said girlfriend was beyond me.

"Oh, I see. The charms and chains are just over there. If you need any help just ask." she told me, pointing to a table that had just that on it.

"Thanks." and I wents up to the table. I picked out a charm shaped like a heart, and a matching gold chain. On the heart I had her engrave '_love'_ on it, and put it in a velvet box with a gold ribbon around it. "That will be 11 galleons." She told me. After I had dished out my money, I took the box along with the rest of my presents and went to 'Lumos café'. It was a nice place that was quiet and fancy. Then managed to reserve a table for two, for tomorrow night. Then I started back off to school.

"Gone shopping?" Harry asked as I unloaded my gifts on my bed that I had bought.

"Yeah, finished for everyone!" I said proudly.

"Who's _this_ for?" He asked me, picking up Hermione's Neckless box.

"Er, Ginny." I lied. I just could't tell him about how I was going to ask Hermione out.

"Ah. I'll tell her to get you something now."

"She was't going to get me something? What did I do to her?!"

"Um…socked her boyfriend, and Dean, and Matt, and Frank."

"Well..they were wrong for her!"

"Um..lay off mate. Maybe you just need to accept the fact that she has a boyfriend. Maybe…sock him _if_ he hurts her. Not if you think he might hurt her?"

"I'll give it thought."

"K. Good enough." Harry laughed.

Little did we know that a certain Brown haired hottie was buying OUR christmas gifts…at Flourish and Blots.

Hermione had made a list of the stuffshe wanted to get everyone, it looked like:

Harry: How to ask your best friends sister out, and the Seekers secret guide.

Ginny: How to deal with a over protective brother for girls, and a signed 'Holly Head Harpies through the ages'.

Ron: Flying with the Cannons, renewed edition, that Victor had signed. And a Fire-bolt 2003! The fastest racing broom every made.

Fred and George: How to jinx random house objects.

Percy: Tips on writing papers for important people.

Charlie: How to treat burns.

Bill: a copy of 'How to say no to a Veela'.

Lavender: A muggle called Taylor Swift's new perfume.

Pavarti: How to ask out cute boys out so the'll say yes.

'Perfect' she thought as she handed the money to Mr. Flourish and then she gathered up her stuff and left, to the Hogs Head to get a butter beer.

Mean while, I was going to Hogs-mead for the second time that day, this time to ask her if she would go with me tomorrow night to 'Lumos café' where I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

There she was, with a whole bunch of bags and a really long box. Sitting, drinking her butter beer, all alone.

"Hey, Hermione." I said, walking up to her and smiling. "Ronald." She said as she looked at him, grinning too.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to The 'Lumos café' with me, tomorrow night, at 7:00." I asked, surprising myself with how cool I sounded.

"I-I," She stuttered "YES!" She finally shouted, standing and hugging me tight. This was going well.

Before I knew it, I was putting on a nice pair of blue jeans, and a white with blue stripes and my pitiful attempt to comb my hair. I had put on my cologne, and stuck my wallet and my wand in my pocket. Then I came down stairs, and said: "Wow." At Hermione, she was lovely. She had worn a nice pair of Blue jeans, and a flowered flowing tank top, and her shoes matched the light green flowers on her white tank. Her shoes were brown, with the word 'Sperry' on them.

Her hair she had put up in a ponytail and shouted and it had curled. Lavender was frowning down on us as we met at the bottom of the stairs and took each others hand. And just like that we went to Hogs-Mead. And just before we left, I stuck a velvet box in my pocket.

There we were, at the Lumos café…

"Weasley?" I asked the lady.

"Ah, yes, right this way." She said, leading us to this table…that was all alone…in a dark room….with candle in the middle of the table. We were sitting right in front of a window so we could see the snow.

"Drinks?" The lady asked.

"Pumpkin Juice." I said.

"Butter-beer, please." She said.

Once the Lady had left, Hermione spoke up.

"So, have you gone Christmas shopping yet?"

"Yes."

"Me too." *Silence*

Then the Lady came back with our drinks and left.

"Shrimp exclusive." Hermione said, and her dish appeared in front of her.

"Spaghetti." I said making my order appear in front of me.

After we had eaten and the Waitress had cleared our plates, I decided that it was time.

"Hermione, I have a question."

"Yes Ronald?"

"Can I give you your christmas present now?"

"Yes." She said, blushing at my serious look.I then stood up, as did she and looked her in the eyes. I knew I had to do it.

"Hermione," I started, pulling out the neckless and opening it, so she could see what was inside, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!OHMYGODYES!" So yelled and hugged me, tightly. I was grinning like mad, and so was she. Then I grabbed her hands, and pressed my lips agasnt

hers, and we had our first kiss. After we broke away, I put her neckless on her and payed, then we went to walk back to Hogwarts in the snow. We were holding hands, and smiling, looking at the Castle in the distance.

Then I asked her "Hermione, when did you first realize that you were in love with me?"

"I-uh…I…since I…punched Malfoy two years ago when we was making fun of Buck-beak…and you did't try to hold me back like Harry did." She answered. "How about you?"

"When you were petrified the year before that." I answered smiling.

Then we walked through the doors of the castle. Hermione, being Hermione, went to the Gryffindore common room to finish a potions essay and I, being Ron, went to the kitchen to get a snack.

After I had eaten a apple fritter and a chicken sandwich, I started off towards the common room, when I ran into someone pale, ugly, rude, and Slythren. "Malfoy? What are you doing up here?" I asked him forcefully.

"None of _your_ business WEASEL." He snarled back.

"Well I'll be going now." I said and started off, but then I remembered something. I turned back around and…hugged Draco Malfoy. "What was that for?!" He yelled, discusted.

"Thanks for being a jerk." I said, then I walked off thinking, 'I better take a shower…'…

**And that is how Hermione Granger and I became Boyfriend and Girl friend…and how I willingly hugged a Slythren.**

**-Ronald Weasley**

a\n: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my story! Please review! I don't know how many people who read this liked it if you guys don't review! Flames welcome! Keep calm and love Ron, Rupert, and my newest crush: ED SHEERAN! YEAH! And also, watch his u-tube vid called 'Lego house' to see both Ed and Rupert in action!


End file.
